


Love Him or Protect Her

by DeathDragons246



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDragons246/pseuds/DeathDragons246
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It finnaly happened! Jacob Black has imprinted, but on two people and they're both vampires. In a battle the truth slips out. He runs away with Victoria out of fear, but little does he know he worries Edward to death. Will he love him or protect her? Comment and Rate or Rate and Review, however you want to put it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What did I just do! What did I do? What did I do?! Jacob thought. He was currently running through the forest in wolf form. Thinking, I imprinted on a leech! Let alone it had to be him! Of all people! Ugh! What do I do?! I have to use all my power to not turn around and run back to him. Once again I say Ugh! Wait...who's that? No...Edward killed her. It can't be her. It is her! It's Victoria! I have to tell Edward! Jacob turned around ready to run when he stepped on a twig with it making a snapping noise. Victoria turned.  
"Who's there?" she called.  
Jacob turned around and looked her striaght in the eyes. Big mistake. A series of images flashed before his mind. Jake had imprinted again. Crap! He thought.  
"Oh, it's Bella's little pet!."  
"I am no ones pet! You little leech!"  
"Well that's not true every puppy needs a owner...where's yours? Or have you not imprinted yet?"  
"I've imprinted! I'm not gonna tell you who though..."  
"Why not?"  
"They would make my life a living hell..."  
"They? There's more then one?"  
"Yes I Jacob Black, have imprinted on two people..."  
"Human or wolf or both?"  
"Neither..."  
"What?"  
"I said neither!"  
"Wait that means...you imprinted on two vampires!"  
"Yes, okay? I Jacob Black have imprinted on two leeches..."  
"Boys or girls?"  
"I imprinted on a girl and a boy, and both of them I know pretty well..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Well you can't just tell me you know your imprints very well and then not tell me who they are!"  
"Why would I tell you? Your an enemy! In both ways!"  
"Tell me!"  
Crap! Jacob thought. Shes one of my imprints and she gave me a command. I can either run and be in pain, or I can answer her so she can make my life a living hell. I'll think I'll run. Jacob took off dashing to the Cullen's house, Victoria close behind. He was just about to turn when Victoria tackled him. Her nails ripping open his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. He through her off and took off before she could do anymore damage, his shoulder wound bleeding freely but hard to tell because of the jacket he through on while running. He jumped the border never breaking stride causing him to trip and hit his head. He laid there for a minute an aching in is chest appearing for not answering Victoria. He got up after her heard Victoria yell pup. He made it to the Cullen's house slaming the door in a rush.  
"Jacob?" Bella asked when she appeared. She sounded miles away to Jacob. "Jake?"  
Jacob snapped out of it. "Hey Bells..." he spoke out of breath.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yea" he lied. The ache in his chest getting stronger.  
"I smell wet dog." Edward stated when he walked in. "Jacob."  
"What?"  
"Are you bleeding?"  
"What? No!"  
Before Jacob or Bella could say anything else Edward was next to Jacob and pulled up his sleeve. Bella gasped well Edward stood in horror when they saw the non-healing wound on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob pulled away.  
"Who did this?" everyone was surprised that Edward was the one that spoke up.  
"No one..."  
"Who did this damn it?!" Edward screamed.  
Jacob looked at him and spoke one word, "Victoria..."


	3. Chapter 3

Alice appeared when Jacob said Victoria and left Jacob and Edward to talk while she took Bella to the mall. Edward left Jacob alone to go find some bandages to wrap up Jacob's shoulder with. He returned a few minutes later.  
"I thought I killed her." Edward said while wrapping Jacob's arm.  
"You did. Seth told me you did, and Seth doesn't lie."  
"Oh. I thought you guys where fast healers."  
"We are, so I don't know why my arm isn't healed, let alone healing."  
"What did you do when you saw her?"  
"I ran to come tell you about her return."  
"That's why she must have attacked you."  
"No..."  
"No?"  
"A stick snapped when I turned and we ended up having a conversation..."  
"What?"  
"Yea..."  
"What did you talk about?"  
"My imprint..."  
"Why?"  
"She brought it up..."  
"Wait you imprinted?"  
"Yea..."  
"What's her name?"  
"The correct question is what's her and his name or something like that."  
"You imprinted on two people?"  
"Yea..."  
"Jacob?" Edward questioned when Jacob started to sway. "Jacob?" without a warning Jacob fell to the ground unconscious. "Jacob?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled dashing up the stairs after putting Jacob, gently, on the couch. Carlisle was the only other one in the house, thank God it was the doctor.  
"Yes Edward?"  
"Jacob needs help!" This had Carlisle alarmed, he jumped up from the seat he was sitting in and followed Edward downstairs to were Jacob's motionless body lay.  
"What happened?"  
"I was talking to him about---" he started but as cut off.  
"Edward? Were did he get this wound?"  
"Victoria attacked him..."  
"Victoria?"  
"Yes."  
"The girl you killed?"  
"Yes."  
"Woe..."  
"Ya..."  
"Hes waking up."  
Jacob opened his eyes and let out a groan when pain instantly went up to his shoulder. "What happened? I remember talking to Edward and then blackness."  
"You apparently passed out. Tell me where it hurts."  
"My head, shoulder, and..."  
"And what Jake?" Jacob and Carlisle were surprised to find out it was Edward who asked him if he was okay, and Edward usually calls Jacob mutt or pup or wet dog but never Jacob or Jake.  
"And my chest..."  
"No..." Edward said a small concerning frown on his face his eyes Bengal and tone soft. Jacob was alarmed, but what he didn't know was he accidentally let a thought pass through. Carlisle left.  
"What Edward?"  
"You imprinted on Victoria?"  
"Ya...I'm sorry please don't hate me more then you already do..."  
"Its fine Jake..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes...now lets call your pack."  
"No!"  
"Why no?"  
"I ran away...I'm alone at the moment..."  
"Well you can stay here then!" Edward stated, a happy edge seeping through his voice.  
"Are you sure...?"  
"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!

Jacob made a face.  _Why had Edward seemed so happy for him being able to stay?_ He thought his impr-...the leech would abandon him like his pack did.

The male tossed and turned in Edwards bed, sense the vampire didn't sleep and gave Jacob his room. He felt..wrong. Was it still because he didn't follow Victoria's command?

 _This sucks!_ Jacob screeched inside his head, slamming a pillow over his face. He felt like he was being torn in half knowing that he was gonna have to choose between Victoria and Edward. Also knowing the other one would probably get killed.

Jacob paused as he felt warm liquid sprout from his eyes and run down his face. Great. He was crying.

God...why did it have to be two people? He would probably end up choosing Victoria in the end...after all Edward had Bella.

His thoughts slowly came to a stop as the sad male fell asleep.

A hand reasted against his head, a familiar voice ringing through the air. "So it was me, pup? Well...sleep well. I'm gonna have some  _fun_ with you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little teaser

Jacob woke up, the feeling if dread consuming him as he met the eyes of Victoria. Why is she here? And why didn't the others notice her yet?!

He quickly moved and got off the bed, holding out his hands to the vampire. "Look...please leave me alone."

She laughed. "But sweety, I order you to protect me. Whenever you see Edward or anyone else try to kill me, you will stop them."

Jacob whined as he refused the command, moving and grabbing onto the door knob. "N-no."

Victoria ran to him and grabbed his arm. "I command you too. Now come with me."

The shape shifter, not being able to take anymore pain, followed her out the window and away from the house. They went deep, deep, deeper into the woods knowing he wasn't gonna come out of this in anyway okay. He felt his shoulder burn and his eyes water as he moved further and further away from Edward.

His heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest, Victoria stopping to look at him. Her grip on his arm was crushing and he knew he would have a fracture in it.

"Now, Jake, honey." Her voice was friendly, "loving" actually. "I want you to forget about Edward."


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob woke up, the feeling if dread consuming him as he met the eyes of Victoria. _Why is she here? And why didn't the others notice her yet?!_ He quickly moved and got off the bed, holding out his hands to the vampire. "Look...please leave me alone." 

She laughed. "But sweety, I order you to protect me. Whenever you see Edward or anyone else try to kill me, you will stop them." 

Jacob whined as he refused the command, moving and grabbing onto the door knob. "N-no."

Victoria ran to him and grabbed his arm. "I command you too. Now come with me." 

The shape shifter, not being able to take anymore pain, followed her out the window and away from the house. They went deep, deep, deeper into the woods knowing he wasn't gonna come out of this in anyway okay. He felt his shoulder burn and his eyes water as he moved further and further away from Edward. His heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest, Victoria stopping to look at him. Her grip on his arm was crushing and he knew he would have a fracture in it. 

"Now, Jake, honey." Her voice was friendly, "loving" actually. "I want you to forget about Edward." 

Jacob had felt his heart break at the command. He knew he had to follow it but he knew that no matter hoe hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to. He was in love with the vampire. But the vampire had Bella, so maybe he should just forget about him? No...no he couldn't. Then again, if he had Victoria, maybe he could. 

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~ 

Edward let out a small growl sense he couldn't find his shape shifter anywhere. His shape shifter? No...no no. The shape shifter. He had Bella and Jacob had his imprint...imprints. He felt a burning in his chest and ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath. "You're not jelous. You're not jelous. You're jelous. Dang it Edward!" He slapped himself and sat down, putting his head in his hands. "Great...just great. You have a crush on the pup." 

Alice was standing outside of his door, a small frown on her face.  _If only you knew how your future played out...it's not just a crush Edward._

Her frown grew as she moved down the hall, Edward listening to her thoughts. _It's full of pain and betrayal. Suprise and envy. Quilt and regret. He can be saved, but he also can't. His future is set and his fate is proven. This is one you can't change Edward, this is bound to happen. No matter what you say or do he will turn out just like you._

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

Jacob sat in a cave with Victoria, his head tilted back and to the side. She was gripping his chin in a tight grip so he couldn't move. He knew what she was gonna do. She was gonna kill him. She never wanted him, she just wanted to hurt him. He let out a whimper as he felt her cold teeth brush against his skin. 

With one quick kiss to his neck she bit down and Jacob let out the most pain filled screams he has ever let rip past his throat.


End file.
